


See you at Christmas

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finn (OC) - Freeform, Multi, if historia ymir and sasha had met before entering the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: It's Petra's birthday and the squad is out in a bar to celebrate ! The night takes an unexpected turn when Levi has a crush on the bartender.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Sasha Blouse/Levi
Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	See you at Christmas

“Sorry we dragged you here Captain. You may not like this kind of place…” apologized Petra.

  
“Tch. I’ll survive.”

His squad entered the crowded bar. So noisy… Levi hated this. But it was Petra’s birthday and every one wanted to celebrate, so he was willing to make an effort.

He scanned the place and saw people happily playing darts, pool, cards…

“Over here !” shouted Gunther.

They already were at the counter. Levi joined them.

“We saw two free seats and ran !” said Petra, sitting on a high chair. “Please sir.”

He hesitated a while to take the last seat available, the only one at the side of the bar, but a glance was enough to understand that the boys were too excited to settle down.

So Levi sat.

“Wow, Survey Corps soldiers !”

That sweet voice made him forget the disgusting environment and look up at the bartender.

She had long brown hair in a ponytail and sparkling amber eyes. She went to them with a grin.

“What do you want guys ?”

Her eyes met Levi’s and his heart stopped. He couldn’t breathe until she broke the eye-contact .

“Hum I'm sorry, what did you say ?” she asked.

“Scotch.” repeated Auruo.

“Same please.” requested Erd.

“Can I have a beer please ?” said Petra.

“Rhum please.” ended Gunther.

She nodded and looked back at Levi.

“A-and f-for you ?”

“... Tea.”

She blinked and the squad laughed a bit.

“Sir I don’t think they have-” started Erd.

“HA !” the girl exclaimed. “I do have tea ! I'll be right back !”

She ran to a door and left the room.

“Sir…” mumbled Gunther. “Could you… please relax a bit ? I think you scared her. She stuttered.”

Levi… had scared her ? He actually had no idea of the look he had given her.

Petra chuckled and all the boys turned to her, confused.

"She didn't stutter for that ! She found him handsome ! Didn't you see her blush ?"

The squad went silent. Their freezing stood out in this lively place.

"We can go in another bar if you prefer sir." offered Erd.

"No." he immediately replied. "I mean… I'll… Whatever I don't care."

When the bartender came back with two boxes, the soldiers were disconcerted. Saying their Captain having a crush was unexpected would be an understatement.

"I don't know what kind of tea they are b-but… you can smell them I mean… yeah sorry…" she said while putting the boxes in front of Levi. "I'll serve the others meanwhile."

He carefully took the first one and opened it. One sniff was enough to recognize camomile. He glanced at the bartender while closing the box.

She was naturally so graceful. She had this joyful aura around her. Her simply presence was making people happy. And she was really pretty…

Levi opened the second box and a familiar and loved smell came to him.

"You decided yet ? Are they okay for you ?" the girl wondered.

Levi glanced around him and realized they were all already served. 

"That one is camomile, the other jasmine." informed Levi.

"Oh thank you ! That's useful information ! Which one do you want ?"

"Jasmine."

Petra kicked his foot and he swallowed nervously before adding :

"Please."

The bartender grinned and went back to the other room.

"The pool table is free, let's play !" exclaimed Erd.

"You're coming Captain ?" asked Auruo.

He glanced at the door and answered :

"Start without me. I'll join you when I'll get my tea."

With his words, the squad let him before the girl returned.

"Here you go Captain !" she said while putting down the cup of tea. "You'll have to let it steep for a few minutes, but you must know that."

Levi looked at her questioningly.

"So you recognized me ? You know who I am ?"

She blinked.

"I- I don't… I just guessed you were a Squad Leader, their Captain." she said making a hand gesture towards the soldiers.

He frowned.

"How ?"

The girl shrugged.

"It shows. The way they look at you, position themselves around you…"

"So you don't know who I am ?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't really know the SC members…"

He smelled the sweet perfume of jasmine. Nice.

"Levi." he mumbled.

She smiled at him.

"Sasha, pleased to meet you !"

Grey eyes met amber ones.

Levi didn't know why but he didn't want to join the others, he wanted to stay here with her. To get to know her.

"Sasha ! Please stop flirting at work."

She turned to the tall man that had jumped into behind the bar.

He had red hair into a bun, with a few free strands falling near his grey eyes and freckles.

"I'm not fli-flirting !"

"I almost let you because you know, your love life is quite pathetic." he said while patting her head like a child.

"Finn ! Shut up !"

He scanned Levi and raised an eyebrow at his stoic expression.

"I was relieved you had finally found some interest in someone Sasha, but a soldier ? Really ? He looks like a statue."

A statue ?! How dared him ?!

While Levi was fantasizing about punching his face to show him the strength a statue could have, Sasha dragged Finn out of the bar yelling :

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE !"

The man was quite scrawny so it wasn't a surprise she could push him easily.

"I KNOW ! IMPOSSIBLE BUT PROUD OF IT !" he shouted back.

Levi heard some people laugh at a corner of the room. Two boys. They were probably Finn's friends because he went to join them while shrugging.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse him…" apologized Sasha. "He has no filter and speaks his mind all the time."

They both looked at the three men. Finn was making big gestures with his arms and probably spoke about Levi because, well, he just had shamelessly pointed at him.

"What a dork." she commented. "But that dork owns the place."

Levi blinked. 

"Him ? He's the owner ?"

She nodded in defeat.

"This bar was his grandfather's but now he's too old. And… I guess I can tell you he's okay with the subject : it should have been Finn's mother in charge but... she died when he was still a kid. And he never knew his father."

He frowned. Was she telling Finn's story or Levi's ?

Sasha sighed.

"I have to be indulgent with him currently, his girlfriend just broke up with him this week. I guess he'll-"

She stopped when the man in question raised three fingers in her direction.

"Fu-." she started to curse before turning to a man waving at her at the bar. She went to him and Levi just remembered she was at work and he wouldn't get to talk to her more than that.

But still, he stayed to watch her. Drinking his tea. Sometimes glancing at his squad. Despite the noise, it felt nice…

He liked the way Sasha's hair tried to follow her graceful moves. The way she smiled. Even when she couldn't hear what a client was telling her, she frowned in a cute way. She was beautiful, and mostly she was spreading a joyful aura around her.

The squad were now playing darts. They looked pretty good at it. Levi was relieved they were having a great time and that they didn't force him to join them.

"I like the way you hold the teacup !"

Sasha had come to him.

He glanced at his hand and she whispered :

"Can I ask you a favor ?"

Levi stared at her as to say yes and she got the hint.

"You see the guy in a blue shirt over there ?" she said without looking, her back turned to everyone here except Levi.

"Yes." he murmured.

"Well, he's kind of clingy so I may have… said that… I have a boyfriend and that… was you…"

Levi's eyes widened and she winced.

"I know I know I'm sorry I just… kind of panicked ?" she confessed while scratching her head in embarrassment.

She was looking at the teacup until he spoke up :

"You want me to act like it ?"

"Honestly, I was hoping for a kiss but hum… Well… That's too much to ask I know… Usually Finn does this and he's okay with it but he's over there and you were just here and this man is kinda creepy..."

Levi glanced at the man in question. He was staring at them. And his expression was weirdly curious. She was probably telling the truth.

"Kiss on the cheek."

She blinked and replied :

"I doubt that would be enough to make him-"

She got interrupted by Levi grabbing her chin to drop a soft kiss on her cheek. While doing so, he shot a deadly glare at the man.

"I think it's enough." he assured afterwards.

She looked behind her to see that the man was already leaving.

"I can stay behind the bar and dissuade them to touch you if you want." he offered.

She shook her head.

"I'd love that but I'm not allowed to let you come here."

Someone called for her and she quickly thanked Levi before going back to work.

Holy fuck. He had kissed her. Just her cheek but still…

He looked at the squad and Gunther was staring at him. He made him a big thumb up. Levi felt his cheeks getting hot. He quickly turned back to his teacup.

He didn't know why Gunther was cheering for him. Sasha was way out of his league. Levi just… didn't deserve such a sunshine in his shitty life.

He felt someone else staring at him. A glance was enough to confirm his suspicion : it was Finn. What was his problem ? Was Sasha someone special to him ? She had told Levi he had a girlfriend not long ago. But she had also implied they had already kissed. Several times.

But it didn't mean a thing, it was just to keep freaks away... right ?

Sasha was now laughing with two girls. One was short with blond hair, the other tall with freckles. They were pretty close and Levi noted they were probably dating.

He closed his eyes. Everything was so noisy here, it gave him a headache. And he was so tired.

He wished everyone here would leave. Except the squad and… her.

He had pins and needles in his hand. Everything was different suddenly. He felt at peace… There wasn't so much noise anymore. Just a few voices he recognized and the sound of glasses knocking together.

Levi slowly opened his eyes to realize he had fallen asleep on the counter. His head on his hand. He looked around and I saw the squad sitting at a table and chatting casually with the two girls and Finn.They were the only ones left.

"Awake ?"

Levi looked at Sasha. He quickly sat up and she smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed. You must be exhausted with… your job. I noticed you were falling asleep but I thought I should let you. I asked your squad and they told me to."

She glanced at them.

"They're really nice. I see team chemistry !" she said before chuckling.

She took a stool hidden under the bar and sat in front of Levi.

"It's… Petra's birthday." he informed her shyly. "The short woman with red hair."

She looked at her and smiled.

"I see, she's pretty and seems nice… It's great you get to celebrate her birthday." she said before turning back to him. "And yours ?"

Levi slightly frowned.

"When is your birthday ?" she clarified.

"I… I don't have one… I mean… I don't know the date I was born."

Sasha blinked and then got up to take down a calendar on the wall. She put it between the two of them and sat.

"What are you doing Sasha ?" called out Finn.

She didn't even look at him while replying :

"I'm showing Levi the day I'll kill you."

The man rolled his eyes and went back to discuss with the others.

"Pick a date." said Sasha.

Levi looked at her with round eyes.

"His day of death ?"

"No ! Your birthday ! You need one. Like that you'll get to celebrate to be born. In a way, you're lucky to actually choose the date !"

He stared at the calendar. Today was December the 6th… He slowly turned the pages backward. What should he pick ? Which month ? Which day ?

"When is your birthday Sasha ?"

She grinned and answered :

"July 26th !"

Summer. It fit her.

"How about…" she started before turning the pages. "... that day ?"

She was pointing at December the 25th.

"Christmas ?" Levi wondered.

"Yes ! It's a beautiful day and… Nevermind."

"What ?"

She looked embarrassed.

"The bar is closed that day, but Finn and I could open it just for you and your squad if you want to. Like that you could all celebrate at peace… Well, if you're okay with that. I mean… if you're okay with my presence." she said looking away.

Levi was staring at her. She actually wanted to be with him for his fake birthday ?

"December 25th then." he accepted.

Sasha turned back to him with widened eyes and pink cheeks.

"Really ?!"

He nodded.

She grinned and got up again. She ran to the other side of the bar and came back with a quill.

Levi watched her writing 'Levi's birthday' on the calendar.

"Would you get to be here ?" she worried. "You don't have any mission or expedition coming, right ?"

"We'll be here." he assured softly.

She smiled and glanced again at the squad.

"You seem to know a little about the operation of the army." he observed.

Sasha looked back at him and sighed.

"I almost joined the army." she confessed. "Last year my dad reproached me to be scared of leaving my village, he told me that we, humans, had to help each others and the first idea that came to my mind was : I should defend my people."

She gazed at the Wings of Freedom on his jacket.

"But I don't think I would have had the courage to choose that path…"

"You can't know what would have happened."

Sasha stared at him with round eyes. After a sigh she admitted :

"I guess you're right. Maybe I would have… Anyway, I changed my mind when I met Historia and Ymir."

She made a tiny move with her head towards the two girls laughing.

"Historia wanted to join the army too but Ymir was convincing her otherwise. She convinced me too. To live for ourselves."

She looked away, a little ashamed.

"That's quite selfish. Sometimes I regret."

"Don't." Levi retorted.

Sasha turned back to him.

"I don't think you're selfish. First, it's admirable to take care of yourself and then, you make people happy here. They were all having a good time. You help."

Levi saw tears coming out of her eyes and his mind panicked. She was starting to cry in front of him. He had made her cry. What should he do ?! Had he said something wrong ?

She sobbed and he instinctively put his hand on her shoulder. Completely disconcerted.

He made an eye-contact with Finn and the three of her friends came quickly.

Levi released Sasha when the blond girl hugged her.

"What's wrong Sash ?!"

"I'm okay… I'm okay… Sorry Levi, it is not your fault. You didn't-"

She sobbed with a chuckle.

"You didn't say anything wrong…It's just me."

Levi was completely at lost. Was she okay or not ? She was crying but maybe it was-

"It's happy tears." she confirmed.


End file.
